


Inertia Drift

by knightofsuperior



Category: Initial D, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: A Hyrulian is rescued by the legendary Hero and his trusty steed.





	Inertia Drift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little crack fic inspired by this video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiHIF2XACmI
> 
> I decided to try for a different tune in this story, but I just had to see what would happen if someone saw this in-game. For max enjoyment, read while listening to this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dv13gl0a-FA
> 
> Enjoy!

The Guardian barreled towards the hapless wanderer, its metallic legs ripping up dirt and grass as it gained on its prey. The poor fool didn’t mean to wake the thing; he thought it was dead, and that he could get some good scrap out of it. Unfortunately, the instant that pink eye opened, Rayner knew he was a dead man walking. He did his best to flee on his trusty steed, the dark-maned Nighthawk, but he knew it was too little too late. He could already hear the beast whirring, its gears turning as it prepped another laser blast, surely to be the last thing he ever-

He paused. There was another noise, somewhere in the distance. It appeared that the Guardian had taken notice as well, as the laser dimmed and it turned to gauge where its newest victim was approaching from. A cloud of dust was forming in the distance…and it was getting closer. The sound was far clearer now, but the words...

Not as much.

_“Shoot your body into the moonlight_

_Even if I tried to cancel!_

_Oh, the pictures into the mind_

_There's a flashing in my eyes._

_Don't you see my- “_

What kind of nonsense song was this? Surely this wasn’t just some travelling musician coming to rescue him, Rayner thought, not at that speed. As the dust cloud grew closer, its song increasing in volume, Rayner’s eyes widened. Ahead of the cloud was a mechanical being, not unlike a long, flat, thin Guardian. It had two bright eyes, and above that a pane of tinted glass jammed into the middle of a large chassis. It had four wheels, and four doors with windows attached to it; the two front windows were lowered, with that strange song blasting from within the machine itself. And-

…hang on. That was-no, that was impossible. But he couldn’t deny the facts-sticking their head out of the left side window was a young, blonde man in a flowing green cap.

Someone was **_driving_** this monstrosity?!

Evidently, the Guardian shared in his confusion, as its sights zeroed in on the opposing machine almost instantly. Somehow, even at that distance, Rayner could tell: the driver was grinning like a madman. The song continued-

_“Commission?_

_The picture?_

_There's com- and running again,_

_Can't you see now?_

_Emotions!_

_Riding into your mind...?”_

That was enough for the Guardian. It fired a laser blast point blank at the machine, a large cloud of smoke enveloping the driver and his steed as the strike hit dead center. All was silent, for the briefest of moments. And then…

**_“DÉJÀ VU!”_ **

The vehicle leapt from out of the cloud with nary a scratch, speeding up as it approached the Guardian. The man’s completely mad, Raynor thought. Even if he survived that, there was no way he could even hope to take down such a gigantic creature head-on!

_“I’ve just been in this place before!”_

Right before impacting with the Guardian, the four-wheeler spun to the side. Its wheels turned, creating streaks in the ground as it began circling the multi-legged beast. Raynor’s jaw dropped as the Guardian tried desperately to get a lock on its target. His eyes widened. “Impossible! I’d heard the legends,” Raynor gasped, “But could this be…inertia drift?!”

_“Higher on the street!_

_And I know it's my time to come home!”_

The Guardian roared, a shrill mechanical shriek that shook the air, as it tried to swipe one of its legs at the machine. However, it appeared the driver had been waiting for this opening. Drawing a glimmering sword with his left hand and the other seemingly steering the car, the driver sliced at the open leg, ripping it clean off. The Guardian bellowed, striking out in rage with another leg before the driver repeated the process and sent another mechanical limb flying. The leg landed right next to Raynor and Nighthawk with a clang, dark energy dispersing from its interior.

_“And the subject's a mystery!_

_Standing on my feet!_

_It's so hard when I try to believe!”_

“Amazing…that skill with a blade, and that machine…” Raynor looked once more at the driver, who continued to land blows on the Guardian with each pass he took. “This couldn’t be…is he the legendary hero, Link? And could this machine be the Hyrule Royal Family’s lost treasure, the Trueno AE86?!”

_“Whoa!_

_Déjà Vu!_

_I've just been in this time before!_

_Higher on the beat!_

_And I know it's a place to come home!”_

The Guardian, having learned from its mistakes, aimed its laser at the mechanical steed’s path. As if anticipating this, the AE86 stopped suddenly, backing out of the line of fire, and zipping away from the ensuing blast. A loud, grumbling sound sputtered from the machine as it proceeded to race towards a nearby incline, just big enough to accommodate its width.

_“Calling you!_

_And the subject's a mystery!_

_Standing on my feet!”_

The Guardian turned its gaze to the approaching vehicle, its sights trained right on the driver’s side. In response, the AE86 sped up as it approached the incline. Before the Guardian could fire, the Hero sped up immensely, propelling his steed right at the Guardian’s head.

_“It's so hard when I try to believe!”_

Raynor watched as the hind wheels of the AE86 slammed into the Guardian’s eye, causing it to flip over and backwards. The strike made its mark-the Guardian’s eye was cracked, and the laser too far along to be stopped-but unable to escape its own creator.

_“Yeaaaaaah!”_

Within seconds, an explosion engulfed the creature, and it fell back towards the ground. With one last cry of defeat, the Guardian hit the ground lifelessly. The AE86 landed with a thud, the chassis shaking but otherwise intact. Raynor stared as the lights of the vehicle turned off, and the music abruptly came to an end. He watched as the driver stepped out of the machine, clad in green garb and wearing a pair of strange darkened glasses. There was no doubt that this was the Hero of Hyrule, Link…but hadn’t he died a hundred years ago?

Turning to inspect the damage (as little as it appeared to accrue, anyway), Link dusted off the AE86’s roof with his hand, quickly after attempting to iron out a few small scratches on its lights. “E-excuse me!” Raynor called, flagging the Hero down from atop his own steed. Link glanced over, lowering his glasses slightly as he glanced him over. “Thank you for saving me!” Raynor blurted out. “I owe you my life!”

The Hero waved his hand dismissively (though not insultingly), as if to say, “It’s no problem.” Giving the vehicle a light tap on its roof, he nodded, satisfied with his inspection. He stepped back inside, and the machine came to life once more. Link stuck his hand out the window, waving goodbye to Raynor as he began to drive off. As the Hero of Hyrule left for his next adventure, Raynor glanced at the back of the AE86. There was a small metallic plate in the middle of its rear end with a strange word on it.

_What in the world,_ he wondered as the Hero drove off into the distance, _is an **EPONA**?_


End file.
